Midgardian Adventures
by Ksu Fishbone
Summary: Teenage Asgardians find a nook to travel between worlds. Adventures, first experiences, and lots of embarrassment ensue.
1. Mischief Done Big

Ch. 1 This will be mischief done big

Stealing Thor's first night of love. All maidens of Asgard were going to kill him for that! Loki cherished the prospect: just imagine the look on Sif's face, her anger, her helpless accusations — and how much she'd HATE Thor. Oh no, Loki didn't want lady Sif feel hurt; upon his honour, he respected her a ton for courage both in battle and in fighting the conventions of womanly ways. No, really he might even do her a favor: she'd been so immersed in martial arts that never got to understand the nature of her 'comrade feelings' for Thor. If only tricks and magic could cure hard-headedness...  
>So Loki, god of mischief, mused while waiting for his brother Thor in one of the snuggest dark corners of Asgard royal garden. Not far off was a small birch grove that hid a moss covered old stone well. Water smelled funnily, and no one in their sane mind would try tasting it — but Loki was wiser than that. Those many colored blotches on its surface were nothing but of particles of diluted bifrost substance, and this well, if dared you drinking from it, took you quick through the veins of Yggdrasil to other worlds - but no further than Midgard, actually. The liquid was too meager to let one travel far.<br>Still, it worked well enough to accomplish the plan at hand. A wisp of rough night wind swayed the tree tops above, as the young man bit the endings of his raven black hair, suddenly deep in thought. A low voice whispered in the back his head: _and what if Father knew?.._ but then:  
>- Lookiiiii!..<br>Thor's quietest utterings could scare a bear out of winter sleep. The god of thunder, blinded by darkness, helplessly groped at boughs and bushes, wreaking havoc and disorder with his clumsy massive limbs.  
>- Looookiiiii!..<br>A hand stretched out of the shadow and pulled Thor the Dismayer into the thicket, right into the arms of his brother.  
>- Ah, Loki, great! I knew you were somewhere around.<br>- Of course you knew, we had an appointment here! — one couldn't suppress irritation at such a dumb greeting. — Come on!  
>Thor followed obediently, his golden hair shimmering and eyes glinting like sapphires in the dark. Even as a teenager he looked a stunning male beauty, and Loki couldn't help wondering, time again: how come such an outstanding youth still wasn't stripped of his virginity blossom? Loki laid out his plan again, repeating the key points:<br>1. Take Thor to Midgard  
>2. Get Thor tipsy, but not wasted<br>3. Instruct a lady to seduce Thor  
>4...and triumph over the scene when the boastful oaf tells everyone of his achievement.<br>Correct and precise. You could trust Loki on anything.  
>Upon reaching the well, as brothers stood on different sides of it, the Sorcerer stretched out his hand over the hollow stone tunnel. With a pleasant murmur he summoned water up; a twitching, playful stream rose to the air before his eyes, jingling like a young maiden's laugh. Loki laughed back, but bit his lip and regained control the very next moment, and commanded the water to form a bubble in midair. Ah, this water magic — mesmerized him out of wits again! He opened his eyes to see how Thor gaped at the liquid in front of him that still kept chiming with a girl's voice.<p>

- Why? Why did you never do that before? Is this a mermaid?

- No, brother, this is only water. – Loki puffed haughtily and tilted his head backwards, making an impression by waving his hands in wide sleek motions.

- But… it sings so sweet! How come it talks?

- Because I wanted it to.

Now this was a lie, a deep voice registered in the back of Loki's head. He wished water remained silent, but could not help it. Magic, like any other force, when implied to the object retaliated with the same impact. Loki charmed the stream out of the well — and it strove to charm him in return. And almost managed to, again. Later on, being more powerful, he would be able to hush the reflective effects, but the danger remained there forever: once you lost control over the conjuring, the spell would crush on you with its full power.

Nevertheless, this was way more elegant than the bucket they had used on previous occasions. Loki stooped to the bubble, wincing at the unpleasant smell, touched it gently with his lips and started sipping. Thor followed his example, without much pleasure, but with anticipations for the journey to come. Brother said, he was taking him to some special place tonight…

It took long to finish the bubble. Sickened by extensive drinking, the two sat uncomfortably beside the well, waiting for the liquid to reach their veins.

- Loki.. I think, it's kicking in!

- No, not yet, Thor. Be patient!

- But I feel my insides itch. — At this, Thor's belly rumbled in protest. — I guess, this water's no good for digestion.

- And what would you expect. Anyone willing to pee rainbows has to pay a price.

They both laughed at this, even though it didn't go well with their flooded stomachs.

Finally, Loki felt the energy uplifting his limbs, almost elevating him from the ground. Time has come. He glanced at Thor, who paced the small clearing in vehement boredom. Having caught the sign, Thor anything but ran up to him. A hushed "Ready?" , responded by a nod. They clambered carefully on the stone brink of the well, stood face to face, and Thor closed his arms around Loki's frail figure, clasping him tightly to his chest. The other put his hands comfortably on the broad shoulders, and smiled wryly. The blonde's eyes twinkled in response. Brothers drew a final deep breath, and jumped into the darkness.


	2. Arrival

_A/N_

_As I'm not a native speaker of English, proof-reads and corrections will be much appreciated. Cheers!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._

Ch. 2

A silent boulevard deeply covered in snow waits — for what? No, for whom. The city is hushed, expectantly eyeing its empty streets, questioning itself: "can it be? Can it be, that these roads paved with gold, trees lined with crystal, roofs with earrings of icicles will remain unseen, untrodden? I quieted the wind from sweeping the snow in gentle faces. I hid the stars — cold, heartless, accusing witnesses of human stories. I filled the air with tingling particles of light, merry frost that reddens the cheeks and wakes smiles. Where are you, the ones destined to have this magical night? When will you come? What will you be?"

In this sad-sad world, miracles happen daily; Universe strives to bring hearts together; unimaginable coincidences, chances, combinations — all conceived and performed every second. This is something that will amuse and attract Loki about Midgard, the way human life revolves around love. But, it's part of a different story. Now he's a bit too young for such contemplations, and much more concerned about holding tight to his brother as they materialize in the still air above the boulevard. In a few moments he lay sprawled under Thor's heavy bulk, hissing in pain and lacking air.

- Thhh-.. Thhhhh-aaawr.. aaawwww…

- We've come! So quick! What is this? — the god of thunder gathered his limbs and enthusiastically explored the background around them on all fours. His brother, victim of Thor's mass and Earth gravity combined, still lay on the ground moaning. With Bifrost particles itching in his stomach, he felt plainly sick.

- Loki! Oh no! Nooo!

Sadly, the addressee couldn't even turn his head.

- We've come the wrong way! This is no Midgard, but Jotunheim! Look at the snow, feel the frost — forsooth, we turned too late. Oh, Father will be in a fury!

- For dad's sake, Thor, get a brain. There are many cold places besides Jotunheim. — Loki slowly stood up, still swaying a little. — This place is called Moscow, brother. This is the coldest place of all Middle Realm. Well, the coldest of fun places, I mean.

- Are you certain? Because, Loki, I know what you are, you disregard each and every law of Asgard. — Thor's voice suddenly turned to steel. — Is this one of your pranks, trickster? Tell me. — And he grabbed the young god and pushed him hard against the tree. — Dare you deceive me?

Loki's eyes, filled with fear, flashed sparkling green in the dark. He struggled to break free from the clutch on his neck.

- Hands off, you…

- Loki, — the grip tightened, — Loki, are you lying? — Thor hit his brother lightly under the ribs.

- Oooh, nooo, swear no, no… let me down!

- As you wish. But I warned you!

Again the younger god lay in a heap on the ground. This was his pattern with Thor the Hothead around. But he was used to prophylactic beatings, as most little brothers are. So he shook his head, jumped on his feet and wiped the snow off the cape. By the way, cape won't do with tonight's dress code. So he turned to his companion:

- Come, let's go shopping.

- Chopping? Ah, I should've grabbed that fine war axe...

- Shopping, Thor, shopping! This is Midgardian for "visit the armory". But before we start, there is one more trick to do. — Loki grinned and made an unfurling gesture. In his palm glinted a small grey vial.

- What is this?

- Ageing potion. We look too young for adventures in Midgard.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Later on, two stunning gentlemen in their late twenties walked the wide streets of Moscow. They wore top brand evening suits, posh knee long fur coats, and impressive hats. They remained strangely silent for such a couple that was definitely fit for a brawl. Loki again tried to start a conversation:

- This potion is extraordinary, don't you think? I mean, it will work for some two or three local days, and when its effect wears off, we'll know it'll be time we got home-..

- Please, don't talk! I can't get used to your low husked timbre. It creeps me out. — Electric blue eyes pierced the other god, and he gulped embarrassedly.

Thor was scratching his beard constantly — probably, he wasn't used to a hairy face yet. Loki was getting anxious. His plan would never work out unless this oaf of a brother felt more relaxed. He had to do something about it.

So he led them to Yeliseyevskiy, the oldest grocery store in town. Thor obediently followed, more concerned about his massive grownup limbs then their surroundings. And he actually missed quite a view: halls were richly decorated from 1850's, mosaics depicted ancient nymphs, satires, farm maids and rural beauties. They went straight to the liquor stands, and Loki grabbed three dimmed bottles of Freixenet sparkling wine. The procedure of payment was the only thing that caught Thor's attention, since he didn't understand why on Earth they would request worn papers for drinks.

- You didn't do anything of the sort when we were chopping. — He stated.

- Because the mall was closed. When it's closed, there are no ladies such as these to exchange the monies and the things, and you will have to take what you want all on your own. Sad that they do this, close shops!

- I can't understand your fascination about this tradition. The papers don't look interesting at all.

Loki sighed. His interest for other realms' habits wasn't shared by fellow Asgardians.

Outdoors he turned to the closest sidestreet, and there they sat down on a bench to drink. This wasn't exactly mead of Odin's table, but it was tolerable, and Thor went ecstatic about the bubbles. He kept burping loudly, trying to beat his own decibel record. By the end of the second bottle the brothers were chatting away, a bit slurred, but merry all the way.

- Loki, now that we're both adult, I can finally challenge you! Come, let's armwrestle.

- Armwrestle? Haha, okay.

They sat at a table, eyeing each other closely, and clasped right hands. The young brother writhed timidly at the other's grip — he couldn't even imagine resisting successfully against the big, menacing… and good-looking God of Thunder. As they started pushing, Loki felt how strong he actually would be some years after: he held on for almost a minute. He looked into his opponents eyes, smiled mischievously, and fluttered his eyelashes. Thor smiled back and pushed harder — and this appeared to be the brink. Trickster's hand started shaking and giving way. _No, not anymore! I won't lose anymore_ — his heart rebelled, and mind started calculating options at an immense rate. _Blind him with flash? Scorch his palm with magical fire?_ His hand gave an inch further. Thor roared triumphantly and doubled the effort. _No, not loosing this time!_ — and Loki swiftly swept his hand over the table, splashing a wave of snow powder in his opponent's eyes, and with this deceptive maneuver hit his hand hard on the table.

- Yes! I won! — Trickster jumped to his feet excitedly.

- You… you cheating… — God of Thunder chuckled, wiping his wet face, — You just wait.

Well, his young companion was smart enough not to, and in moments a snowball hit Thor's reddened face, making fluffy white eyebrows and a ridiculous moustache. Loki couldn't breathe for laughing.

So they chased each other around, engaged in a vigorous battle, their voices ringing in the quiet of the night, until Thor finally caught his brother and planted him face down into the snow. For fuller effect, he lay on top of the punished, pushing the naughty head down every now and then and fighting back hysterical fits of laughter. Finally free, Loki turned over, breathing heavily and smiling wide, and watched the low reddish clouds. He held Thor's hand, and heard a sad voice in his head whisper: _Oh, may Heimdall look the other way_.

- As you wish. — The city answered. — This night goes to Princes of Asgard.


End file.
